This invention relates to a fixture mounting bracket and an associated fixture assembly and more specifically, to a fixture mounting bracket that is adapted to be mounted on siding having a lapped profile, such as vinyl siding mounted to the exterior of a residential dwelling.
It is often desired to mount various devices to the exterior of a building having siding. These devices include light fixtures, doorbells, electrical outlets, water spigots and flagpole mounts. A problem arose, however, in mounting these devices to siding having a lapped profile because the mounting base of these devices is usually flat and thus did not conform to the lapped profile of the siding.
There have been proposed several mounting brackets that have attempted to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,168 discloses a mounting bracket having a flat faceplate portion and an integral peripheral skirt portion. The skirt portion has free edges which are configured in a stepped arrangement to correspond substantially identically with the lapped profile of the siding upon which the bracket is mounted. In order to resist dirt and moisture from entering into the space between the bracket and the siding, the patent suggests caulking around the bracket. This, of course, requires that separate caulk be available and also an extra installation step, not to mention the messiness and unattractive appearance of the caulking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,409 also discloses a mounting bracket for use on siding having a lapped profile. This mounting bracket has a free edge with an enlarged bead comprising an outer lip and an inner lip which together define a groove for receiving a caulking compound. The patent states that water is prevented from flowing into the space between the siding and the mounting bracket due to the presence of the bead. Once again, however, this mounting bracket teaches providing caulking and a separate caulking step.
Despite these prior art devices there remains the need for a mounting bracket which is easy to manufacture and install and which provides an attractive and aesthetically pleasing mounting bracket for mounting devices on siding having a lapped profile.